A Piece of Peace
by Chaotic Heartless
Summary: [Oneshot][SeiferxVivi friendship.]][]][“How can you even prove you exist...? II mmmean... Maybe we don't even exist...” Words like that always come at unexpected times. But everyone, even the small, has a peice of wisdom. [[]][


Once. There was a Sponge. This sponge went to Zarya's profile, and saw her challenge. And so, she tried to take that challenge...

And so, she hopes, after an epic battle with writer's block and wishing to write as Seifer, to catch his character just a bit better... She didn't fail...

Standard disclaimer applies.

So sue me, I'm lazy.

Did this really late at night, so typos are most likely.  
(Broke my rule, once again- No writing past 8)

PSST! This is my shortest one shot EVER! Usually they're around five pages...

* * *

It was sunset in Twilight Town, as soft rays of the sun's last 'stand', if you will, caught the buildings. The grass seemed to light up like the stars that would soon claim hold on the night sky, making it theirs...

The streets -despite the breath taking hues of red and orange that seemed to have been painted there, along with the clouds- were empty. It seemed that even the birds and the cats, and the dogs, were even in hiding. Of course, because no one was there, there was no sounds- Not even the trains seemed to be running today, nor the birds giving one last song before night time...

In the disappearing day time, a flash of silver suddenly appeared from the tunnel systems-the best way to get to the other sides of town-. Ruffling became one of many sounds as a silver trench-coated teen walked up the sidewalk, his black combat boots joining in on filling up the once, oddly silent streets with some sort of sound.

Seifer shook his head, walking to the upper part of Twilight Town, on the hill above the train tracks with many thoughts working their way through his mind. He was always thinking, always. His mind was constantly pondering, pounding with many different concepts, ideas, feelings, to the point that sometimes he wished he could just beat his brain down with a struggle club... Just for something to stop the never ending cycle.

Of course, thinking about beating his brain would just add more thoughts to his already thought-ridden mind...

He allowed a groan to escape his lips, as he leaned forward on the fence that stopped stupid people from falling onto the tracks. He wasn't stupid, he didn't need to use the fence, but for once... He just wanted to have something to lean on.

His thoughts were getting to him, a sure sign of this being his eyebrows, which were currently narrowed, a slight frown on his usually mocking features, as his eyes seem clouded. Of course, most wouldn't notice this, because, still, it seemed, Seifer was alone... Alone with the thoughts he wished he didn't have.

He hated it. Hated everything. He... He used to feel like he had a purpose, a reason for existing.. But lately, he'd... He'd felt, cold... It was a hard feeling to pinpoint. But it started not to long ago...

When those lanky ass, stupid chicken-things had appeared. He hadn't even made a dent on them, and then some random boy with a talking duck-Who reminded him of Hayner, in a sense- and a stupid talking dog as sidekicks managed to defeat them easily... Without even breaking a sweat, or getting hurt.

He'd given them the trophy, as they were the strongest... But, it made him wonder... If some random, stupid, outsider could do what he couldn't, then what good was he for the city?

Suddenly, his thoughts were shattered like glass as he heard something, or someone, approaching. He felt a growl rise up in his throat, and he turned shifty, trench coat ruffling and fluttering freely as he did so.

"Vivi?" he snarled, his expression almost feral. "What are _you_ doing here?" his voice was dripping in malice, but he didn't care, nor did he start to when Vivi drew back as if he'd been slapped, if anything his look only grew more vicious.

Vivi adjusted his hat, and made a weak, almost squealing sound before walking to stand beside Seifer, standing up on this tippy-toes to reach the top of the railing. An almost slight smirk came to Seifer's features, as the beanie wearing teen turned and looked out across the train tracks, the smirk not leaving his face for awhile, before it faded with time..

His thoughts returning to him...

After awhile, the sunset bathing the two, Seifer started to speak. He didn't know why, but the words flew from his mouth like uncaged birds before he could stop himself. "Sometimes... Sometimes I wonder why I'm here." he wanted to stop so much, but he needed to speak his thoughts aloud, and it wasn't like Vivi was going to tell anyone. "I mean... I always thought I was the strongest, but.. I've been starting to doubt myself... Can I really protect the city? We're getting older, it seems... And as I get older-" he paused, giving a deep throated chuckle that lacked any amusement. "I'm talking like I'm reaching my fifties... It's just... I don't even think I have a fucking reason for being here.." Seifer allowed another bitter laugh to escape his lips, before a sigh soon followed.

He expected silence.

He expected, perhaps, a squeak.

But life always throws your expectations aside, following it's own plan.

"W-W-why do you think you have a reason?" Vivi replied, yellow, glowing eyes regarding Seifer with his eerie, emotionless stare. "How can you even prove you exist...? I-I m-m-mean... Maybe we don't even exist..." Vivi trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, before adjusting his hat, at nervous habit of his. "But I know that doesn't matter... Because no one ever gives you a reason for existing, Seifer.. Everyone has to make their own reason.. Even if it's just searching f-f-f-or a reason..." Vivi shook a bit, before he turned around, his shoes flopping loudly as he started to walk away.

"Vivi, stop!" Seifer ordered in a snap, causing the small, black mage to wince, before turning around painfully slow.

"Y-y-yes, S-S-Seifer?" was Vivi's timid and tactful reply.

"Thanks." Vivi could have sworn a slight smile came to Seifer's lips before he turned, trench coat fluttering to look back over the now almost faded sunset...

It was many moments later, as Vivi had already started on his way through the tunnel system that Seifer's eyes widened, and he turned, trench coat whipping behind him as the sound of a train approaching the terminal screeched out, breaking the silence... In a pleasant way. Words left Seifer's mouth in a shout, but by now, Vivi was too far away to hear them.

"_You_ can _talk_!"

* * *

I've been playing FF9... Almost beaten it... And well... Dun da... I like Vivi a lot, and his quote is really hit home with me...So I threw it in there... And uh, he's my fav next to Freya...

Sponge of Horrors,  
PS: Did I pass, Zarya?


End file.
